Advertising content may be presented to users of mobile communication devices when the users employ functions of the device such as internet access, gaming, or other sponsored applications. Devices capable of displaying this sort of advertising content may include mobile phones, portable digital assistants, tablets, laptop computers, and other devices. The advertising content may include videos, still images, links to offers or discounts at a particular vendor, or to a chain or subsidiary of a particular vendor. The advertisements may vary based on the type and size of the advertisement that can be inserted into the content.